Subtext and Text
by Dixie Dewdrop
Summary: Gibbs emphasizes the importance of punctuality after Tony is late coming back from lunch.  This is part of the Here and Now series.
1. Subtext

Subtext

The second Gibbs saw Tony sliding out of the NCIS elevator, he narrowed his gaze and checked his watch. His displeasure was obvious, and when Tony saw him glaring, he gave him a guilty smile and hurried to his desk. Gibbs decided not to say anything right then, and McGee and Ziva looked at their leader with shock. They couldn't believe he was letting Tony slide.

The workday was a busy one for all of them. The day before they'd been summoned to the crime scene of a sailor murdered near the White House, and the team was already nearly finished with interviews and confirming alibis. It looked like the case would be completed by the next morning. Gibbs was pleased with the progress, so it annoyed him to have his senior agent treat his work hours with indifference.

Abby was in the living room when Jethro got home from the agency, having made a grocery stop. She had been in charge of supper, and he sniffed the air appreciatively. Abby had made a pot of gumbo, a dish she loved to fix. He kissed her hello and they unloaded groceries together and discussed the day.

"Where's Tony?" he asked, when they finally sat down for supper. "Supper's going to be cold if he doesn't hurry."

"Remember he said he wouldn't be home 'til about nine tonight. He and his fraternity friend were meeting for dinner someplace near Lafayette Park." Abby blew at the soup on her spoon to cool it.

"No, actually, I had forgotten about that. He did tell me. This is one of his buddies from Ohio State who's just in town a couple of days." Gibbs smiled and finished the rest of his gumbo. "That was delicious, Abby, and I think this was your best batch so far. Let's have it again tomorrow. You know how much Tony loves it." Abby nodded happily and the two cleaned up the kitchen in companionable silence.

Jethro knew that Abby and Tony had relegated him to a parental status, and over the years as they had crept more deeply into his life he'd fallen naturally into the role. At the same time, the two of them, despite the fact that they were grown, tended to act like teen agers when the three were together. They alternated between squabbling and joining forces, and there was no question that they perceived themselves as siblings. The three of them, Jethro, Tony, and Abby, had forged a tight bond out of respect, and need, and finally, of love. They worked together at NCIS, and most nights, all three were together at the house of Gibbs. Abby and Tony still kept the rent paid on their own apartments, but stayed in them no more than a night or two each week. The rest of the time, they were happily residing with their boss.

"Ok, I'm going to watch television," Abby announced when the last dish was washed. "There is a special on atom splitting tonight, then a show on the ethics of cloning."

"Right, you enjoy your shows and I'm heading for the basement." Gibbs helped himself to a fresh cup of coffee, and turned to go. "Abbs, when Tony comes home, tell him I want to see him at once."

Abby scowled, "He's not going to listen to me. He'll say I'm just making up commands so that I can boss him around."

"Yes, he will, but if he doesn't, tell him I said he's under house arrest." Abby brightened at that, and Gibbs grinned at her response and headed to the basement for some boat building.

Tony came through the front door a few minutes before nine and raced straight into the living room. He grabbed the remote and quickly changed channels. Abby, who had been enjoying a scientific presentation, went ballistic. "I was in the middle of watching a show, Mr. Rude! Put that right back on the Chemistry Channel where you found it!"

"Nope," Tony responded in a singsong voice designed to annoy her, "it's Thursday night and the Crime network has _Magnum P.I._ on from nine until twelve. That's what we're watching this lovely evening."

"You can forget that. I planned on watching the Chemistry channel tonight, and I was here first, so I choose! Anyway, get downstairs 'cause Gibbs wants you right now."

Tony turned to go but held the remote up for her to see. "I'm taking this, because we're watching my lineup selection when I get back."

Abby was yelling angrily at him as he jogged down the steps and into the basement. Gibbs looked up from sanding the boat. "Why is Abby screaming like that?"

"She wants to watch something stupid on the Chemistry channel but _Magnum P. I. _is on and I told her we're watching that instead."

Gibbs didn't respond and Tony asked, "What did you want to see me about, Boss? Abby said you wanted me. Wait, did she make that up to get rid of me?"

"Hand me your keys, Tony," Gibbs directed, settling himself against the worktable.

"Keys- " Tony fumbled and pulled them out of his pocket, then walked over and handed them to his boss before sitting down. "What's up? Why do you need my keys?"

Gibbs thumbed through the keyring, located one of the keys and pulled it off from the others before returning the rest of the ring to Tony.

"Boss, that's my car key you just pulled off."

"I realize that," Gibbs replied, shoving it in his shirt pocket. "Since you won't be driving that car for a while, I'll take charge of the key."

Confused, Tony started sputtering immediately. "Boss, what are you taking my car for? How come I won't be driving it for a while? I didn't do anything! I haven't gotten a ticket or run over Timmy or driven crazily. What did I do?"


	2. Text

Text

Tony's outburst didn't get a response, so he finally looked up to check his boss's expression. Gibbs was waiting patiently. When Tony was finally silent, Gibbs spoke. "Anthony, losing the car is the consequence for the fact that you have been late to NCIS, from lunch, every single day this week."

"Wait, Boss, please let me..." Tony interrupted. He was well aware that his tardiness was the obvious crime, but being irresponsible was an additional underlying and unacceptable problem to Gibbs. This was double trouble, and he needed to minimize the damage.

"Be quiet right now, Tony, and don't say a word!" Jethro's voice rose and he spoke firmly. Tony popped his hand over his mouth and looked at Gibbs pleadingly. "Not only are you well aware of how much time you are given for lunch per day, but I also warned you on Monday, and again on Tuesday. Despite that, you chose to ignore me, and you were late again. Is that not correct?"

Tony nodded and removed his hand, "Yes sir, but I can explain, though, I was meeting Darlene at..."

"I don't care! When I tell you to get back by a certain time, that is exactly the time that I mean. You are the one who chose to not listen, and to disobey, and you are the one who's going to be handed the consequences. Darlene is not my concern. You are. Am I clear?"

"Yes, but may I say something?" Tony was desperate to get himself out of trouble and turn the tide in his favour.

"You may not. I'm not changing my mind. So, the upshot is that you are going to do what I have told you to do, and when I tell you to be punctual and responsible, then that is exactly what I mean. I absolutely do not mean to stroll in only when you feel like returning to the bullpen to work."

Tony blushed and with a sickening realization, understood it was useless to continue to argue. He'd made that mistake a couple of times in the past and the result had been more punishment tacked on to the original one Gibbs had already handed down at the beginning. Admitting defeat, his bottom lip crept out to a pout. "How long before I get the car back?"

Gibbs leaned back against the worktable and picked up his coffee. He took a long swallow and answered, "Let's see, four times late to the office from lunch, so that translates to four weeks of no car at all."

Tony's eyes widened in horror and he began protesting loudly, "No, no, no- that will kill me, and you know that! I can't bum rides and try to have a social life like that! Boss, this is way unfair! Please, Boss, do not give me four whole weeks of punishment!"

Gibbs glared in response and then ordered, "Tony, look a me right now!" Tony did, and he continued, his tone of voice unyielding. "It's a done deal- finished. You have lost the car for four weeks. The discussion is over. If you persist in arguing and fussing, I am going to just add more time to the four weeks you already have earned. Do you understand me?"

Tony's pouting intensified, but he finally nodded.

"Verbal answer, Anthony- I want a verbal response from you."

"I got it," he said reluctantly. "Four weeks- no car- no Darlene, and no fun- yeah, it's crystal clear, Boss."

"Good, now you may go back upstairs." Tony got up slowly. As he started up the steps Gibbs added, "Tony, Abby claimed the television first. She gets to choose the programs tonight."

Tony turned and regarded his boss sadly. Muttering "do you think you could make my day any worse?" he made his way back up the stairs.

Ignoring the question, Gibbs shook his head, then turned his attention back to the boat.

An hour later he was physically exhausted and decided to call it a night. When he entered the kitchen he heard the unmistakeable theme from _Magnum, P.I. _ blaring from the living room. Frowning, he made his way there to remind Tony of his instructions.

Tony and Abby were sprawled on the sofa, feet propped on the coffee table in front of them. "Tony," he called irritably, and both of them looked up, "I distinctly remember telling you that Abby won, and to watch her show, not yours."

Abby propped herself up, leaned over the sofa, and answered, "It's ok, Gibbs, I let Tony have the television tonight. The poor boy's had a really rough day!" Abby giggled and Tony smiled ruefully at his boss.

Gibbs shook his head and felt a swell of pride at the link between the two. They loved getting each other in trouble, but if any real punishment resulted, they would rally with comfort and support. Standing in the doorway he smiled indulgently at both of them. "That's good then. Get your feet off the coffee table." They complied immediately. Moving to the sofa, he motioned for both of them to scoot over and let him sit. They scrambled out of the way and he sat down between them. As soon as he was settled they rearranged themselves again until both were propped against him.

Pointing to the screen at Magnum's Ferrari, Tony announced sadly, "I guess I'll just pretend Magnum's car is mine, seeing as to how I now am without one for months and months!" Gibbs and Abby laughed in response, and Tony joined in as Gibbs reached up and tousled his hair.


End file.
